Pssh, You're Still Beautiful
by m e l l o w m e l o d y
Summary: A beautiful one-shot for Yumichika and my OC Nami. Haha, pssh...


Pssh, You're Still Beautiful

Yumichika one-shot

I sadly do not own Bleach, only my OC Nami

Nami was standing in Squad 11s barracks, rocking back and forth on her heels dejectedly. She had been left out on a mission to go kill some hollows. Her two friends, Yumichika and Ikkaku, and Captain Zaraki along with Lieutenant Kusajishi, or Chiru-chan as Nami likes to call her, had gone to slay them, leaving her back at the barracks telling her that she shouldn't go, that she was still supposedly 'sick'.

She had been suffering from a small head cold that kept her bed ridden for a couple weeks. Captain Unohana had deemed her healthy and that she could start fighting again but Captain Zaraki complained saying she should take another week off just in case. Which was totally unlike him but Chiru-chan says that he sees her as a daughter and doesn't want her to strain or hurt herself.

She sighed softly, she had wanted to go so badly and finally be able to wield her sword again. Rakuyo, her sword, was a Kidō-type. But considering her father-daughter relationship with Captain Zaraki, he let her join the squad. Rakuyo, meaning fallen leaves, was also a strong Zanpakutō, which gave her brownie points with the captain.

Nami decided to go bother someone instead of standing around and waiting for the group to come back, considering they won't be back for another hour or so. Yet she ended up in her own room among the barracks. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Her eyes immediately shot open upon hearing some shouting coming from outside the barracks. She swung her legs over her bed and ran towards the noise, thinking the group had finally returned. Nami wore a grin as she ran down the halls getting closer to the shouting. She soon began to realize that the shouting sounded more distressed than happy.

Her grin faded at the scene in front of her. Captain Zaraki had a gash going down the left side of his torso but looked somewhat ok. Chiru-chan seemed fine but Ikkaku and Yumichika had it worse. Ikkaku had cuts and scratches going along his face and chest and all of them were bleeding. He had his hand over his right brow where blood seeped out from under his hand.

But Yumichika was the worst. He had a large gash going from his left temple to his jaw, the gash being about an inch and a half wide. His right arm was bloody but covered with a piece of clothing from his Shihakushō. He was breathing hard and gripping his face in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Nami gasped and attained the attention of her captain and Yachiru. Yachiru ran over to Nami, jumping up and wrapping her arms around her neck. She looked on the verge of tears and Nami frowned deeply upon the sight.

"M-Mimi…" she whimpered, calling her by her nickname, "the hollows, t-they overwhelmed us and got Kenny, Baldy and Yun-Yun." Now there were some Squad 4 members guiding Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika away from them, leaving Nami and Yachiru alone.

Nami held Yachiru tightly and stroked her pink hair comfortingly. "Hey, it's alright. Kenny, Ikka-kun and Yumi will be alright. We'll go see them later, ok?" Yachiru nodded against her chest.

"Can we go see them now?" Nami thought about it for a minute and nodded. The two girls began to walk to Squad 4s barracks silently.

Nami and Yachiru waked into Squad 4s barracks to be faced with Hanatarō, who had coincidently tripped in the middle of the room. Nami couldn't help but chuckle at the small boy who she called Hana-chan.

"Hana-chan, can we go see Kenny, Ikka-kun and Yumi?" Nami asked with a soft smile. Hanatarō looked up and blushed at the girl embarrassedly.

"U-uh I don't t-think so. T-they're getting t-treated right now, s-so you'll h-have to wait a l-little bit." He answered getting up from the floor.

Nami pouted along with Yachiru, who was still in Namis arms, but Nami nodded her head nonetheless. Hanatarō walked out and Nami and Yachiru sat down. Yachiru laid her head down on Namis chest and closed her eyes.

Yachirus eyes shot open and Nami sat up to see a raging Kenpachi storming down the halls coming towards them. He was shouting things like 'I'm fine' or 'Back off; I need to see my girls'. Nami smiled as Kenpachi finally reached them, along with a couple Squad 4 members trying to coax him back into his room.

"Kenny!" Yachiru shouted, leaping into the said persons arms. Nami stood up and hugged the captain around his neck for a quick moment. When she let go she looked at Yachiru and saw her to be asleep. _Geez, she must've been exhausted_, Nami thought.

Kenpachi chuckled at Yachirus sleeping form and then turned towards Nami, ruffling her long, near white hair. He always found her light hair so interesting. It seemed to be the lightest of lavender and her dark violet eyes gave light to her pale appearance.

"Well Nami, nice to see you. I'm going to get Yachiru to bed and you should be doing the same." Kenpachi said facing the girl, talking in a fatherly manner. Nami tilted her head and smiled; despite how tough he acted, he always had a soft spot for her and Yachiru.

"M'k, I'm going to see Ikka-kun and Yumi first though." Kenpachi nodded at the pale girl. He knew she cared for Ikkaku and Yumichika, Yumichika a little more, and had a strong friendship with the two. He noted that Nami and Yumichika shared a crush for each other.

She smiled at Kenpachis retreating form and then turned to the Squad 4 nurses who were beginning to walk away. She stopped one by lightly touching their shoulder. The nurse turned around to look at Nami.

"Yes miss?" She questioned and Nami smiled in response. All of Squad 4 saw her as the nicer Squad 11 member and they all cared for the girl.

"Is it ok to go see Ikkaku and Yumichika now?" Nami asked. The nurse smiled and nodded her head, allowing Nami to visit the two men.

The nurse pointed to the hall where the two men were staying and getting treated. Nami walked silently, deciding to visit Ikkaku first. She knocked on his door once she reached it and she heard a mumbled response come from inside.

"Hey." She greeted Ikkaku, who was lying down in a small bed. Nami noticed the scratches across his chest and face hadn't been bandaged, but the gash on his brow had been bandaged. He smiled instantly, seeing the girl that brightened Squad 11s barracks.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked.

Nami laughed, "I should be asking you that." He chuckled and shook his head at the girl.

"I'm alright; the person you should be worried about is Yumichika. Have you seen him yet?" Ikkaku was worried about his friend and wanted to know if he was alright. "How about this, you go and see him and then come back and report to me"

Nami chuckled and nodded her head. She leaned forward and hugged Ikkaku around his shoulders and he hugged her around her torso.

"See you later then" Nami smiled and waved as she walked out of Ikkakus room.

Yumichikas room was a couple doors down and she got there in a matter of seconds. She walked into the room to see Yumichika with his eyes closed, the feathers removed from his right eye and brow. She moved to sit down on a chair next to his bed. He looked so peaceful.

He always talked about how things were either beautiful or unbeautiful. He considered Nami extraordinarily beautiful. Every time he praised her for her natural beauty, she'd blush and manage a meek thank you.

Nami thought even now he looked as handsome as ever, despite the bandages covering the whole left side of his face. The bandages covered his left eye and the left corner of his lips.

Yumichika had requested that Nami was not to see him in his 'unbeautiful' state, so you can imagine how surprised he was to see her at his bedside.

"N-Nami! What are you doing here? You can't see me, I'm looking so unbeautiful!" Nami laughed at his flustered face and noted how he said he looked so 'unbeautiful', though she thought he looked as handsome as ever.

"Pssh, you're still beautiful." She replied, which brought a blush to both of their faces.

Yumi laughed and turned his head to the opposite of Nami. "I look terrible." He pouted. He couldn't help but think back to Namis words about him being beautiful despite his damaged face.

"Hey," she said, making him tilt his head towards her, "you look fine." She smiled, tilting her head to the side cutely.

Yumichika sat up in his bed, feeling a dull pain in his right arm and his face. She still looked absolutely beautiful, despite her worried features.

"Nami, you shouldn't stress like that. It makes you look pitiful." She chuckled in response. She probably looked like the most pitiful person in the world.

She scooted closer to his bed and brushed her fingers against Yumichikas left cheek. Yumi took her hand in his and he squeezed it softly. She smiled softly at his gesture.

He then leant forward and cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Nami blushed, guessing at what may happen next. He leant in closer and their lips touched softly. They both closed their eyes and leant in closer to the kiss. Nami snaked her arm around his neck while his uninjured arm went around her waist, pulling each other closer.

Nami could feel the bandages that covered the left corner of his lips and couldn't help but smile at the situation. When they pulled apart, they put their foreheads against each other's, their eyes closed. Nami brought her hand up and stroked his injured cheek. While Yumi hummed contently, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

Soon a nurse came in and told Nami that they had to treat Yumichika a bit more. They kissed each other good bye before Nami left the room.

Nami walked down the hall to Ikkakus room and opened the door just enough to poke her head.

"He's perfectly fine." She said with a smile.


End file.
